disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pacha
'Pacha'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0013418/ is a portly villager from the countryside of pre-columbian Peru and one of the protagonist from Disney's 2000 feature film The Emperor's New Groove, its sequel, and its television series. He was voiced by John Goodman in the films as well as the second season of the television series, and by Fred Tatasciore in the first season of the series. Background Pacha is the leader of a village in Emperor Kuzco's unnamed kingdom. His hut is located at the very top of the village's hills where the sun hits perfectly. He resides there with his wife Chicha and his children, Chaca, Tipo, and Yupi. Aside from his village leader role, Pacha is also a llama herder. Pacha was added, during the production process that completely revamped the story. The original role to assist emperor-turned-llama Kuzco was to be female, and a potential love interest for the selfish teen (aspects of the character that would later be used in Malina in the TV series). The major overhaul of story made the film a buddy movie, with Pacha and Kuzco having to trust each other through the adventure. Personality Pacha is very lovable and caring. He takes his position as village leader very seriously and attempts to do what's right for his people. He can be describe as a family man, spending most of his time with them. Upon meeting Kuzco, Pacha felt he was a spoiled brat but learned to forget that in an attempt to change the emperor's attitude around. Appearances ''The Emperor's New Groove In the first film, Pacha is summoned to the palace by Kuzco and is told that his house on the hill will be destroyed to make room for Kuzco's summer home. Distraught, and horrified that the emperor could be so callous, he travels home to tell his wife (Chicha) and his two children (Chaca and Tipo) that they have to leave their ancestral home. However, before he can tell them, he discovers that Kuzco has been transformed into a llama and dropped in the back of his cart. The two set out to turn Kuzco back to a human by getting to Yzma's lab. After the adventure and the defeat of Yzma, Kuzco decides to let Pacha keep his hut and village and even builds a summer hut right next door to Pacha's. Pacha and his family welcome Kuzco into their lives and enjoy themselves in Kuzco's pool. Kronk's New Groove In the second film, Pacha is Kronk's friend. He disguises himself as Pachita, Kronk's mother-in-law (they initially planned for him to pretend to be his wife, but Pacha's wife, Chicha did that instead). The Emperor's New School In the TV series, he is like a father to Kuzco and lets him live with him. He always gives Kuzco advice to help him out of any situation. For example, when Kuzco was transformed into a rabbit, he told Kuzco to "Make the best of what you've got," which in this case was speed. In ''Cart Wash, when Kuzco is transformed into an elephant and laments how he is going to wash carts, Pacha tells him that elephants wash themselves through their trunks and he could do the same with carts. After Kuzco's graduation in Graduation Groove, Kuzco reveals during the credits that he had Pacha and his family move into the palace with him as he loved living with them and would miss them. ''House of Mouse Pacha made cameos alongside other characters from the film in several episodes, including ''Donald Wants to Fly. ''It's a Small World: The Animated Series Pacha makes a brief, non-speaking cameo alongside Kuzco in the animated mini-series' episode ''Up and Down. Gallery References Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:The Emperor's New Groove characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Husbands Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Peruvians Category:The Emperor's New School Characters Category:Lovers Category:Animated characters Category:Cross-dressing characters